Burleigh
|gender = Male |affiliation = |title = Agent |status = Alive |movie = Ant-Man and the Wasp |actor = Benjamin Byron Davis}} Burleigh is an FBI agent and a member of Jimmy Woo's unit tasked to monitor Scott Lang. Biography FBI Agent Working for the FBI, Burleigh was assigned as a member of Jimmy Woo's team, alongside with Stoltz and Pearson. FBI tasked Burleigh as well as other agents from Woo's team to monitor Scott Lang who was placed under the house arrest in the wake of violation of Sokovia Accords. FBI was informed that Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne were identified by the campus police of Berkeley University. Woo and his unit with several other agents arrived at Berkeley to speak with Bill Foster. Foster told that he did not meet Pym for thirty years and he is the last person he would want to visit. Despite Stoltz' skepticism, Woo believed Foster and ordered his unit to continue their hunt for Pym and van Dyne. Later, Stoltz informed Woo that he received a lead from anonymous contact about the current location of Lang who escaped from his house arrest. While Stoltz led the FBI task force to the Muir Woods in order to apprehend Pym and van Dyne, Woo and his unit headed to Scott Lang's House. Inside the house, Woo ordered agents to spread out and search the perimeter, much to Maggie Lang's annoyance. Burleigh then handed Pearson his tablet and she informed Woo that his monitor says that Lang is in the bathroom. Woo then headed to the bathroom before he was blocked by Cassie Lang. Maggie and Jim Paxton attempted to come to her but were stopped by Burleigh and Pearson. However, Lang actually had been in the bathroom, much to Woo's shock. Woo ordered Burleigh to check Lang's monitor and he made it clear that Lang did not leave his place. Pearson later informed Woo that FBI arrested Pym and van Dyne and unit returned to the San Francisco FBI Office. Inside the interrogation room, Burleigh handcuffed Pym and van Dyne and said that Woo will come to them in an hour. Annoyed, Pym stated that they have not an hour what Burleigh mockingly replied as a question where they need to be instead before leaving. However, they managed to escape and Pearson informed Woo that their van and Wasp Suit disappeared. Later, Woo, Burleigh, and Pearson, as well as other FBI agents watched the news report that showed them giant Ant-Man causing house at the Pier 39. Realizing that Lang violated the rules of his house arrest by leaving his house before the end of the sentence, Woo ordered agents to move out. 's monitor]] Driving to the pier, FBI spotted the Ant-Man Suit toward the wall of the building. Woo ordered Lang to surrender, telling him that he got Lang and he had no way to escape. However, Lang did not respond and then suit turned out to be empty and then shrank. Woo and Burleigh then saw Pym's Mobile Laboratory shrink too and then Woo ordered to head back to Lang's house. Breaking into the house again, Woo and Burleigh, however, found Lang in his house playing a drum kit. Admitting that Lang did not violate his deal, Burleigh removed Lang's monitor and set him free.Ant-Man and the Wasp Facilities *'San Francisco FBI Office': Working for the FBI, Burleigh was stationed at the office in San Francisco, California. Relationships Allies *FBI **Jimmy Woo - Colleague **Stoltz † - Former Colleague **Pearson - Colleague *Scott Lang - Former Prisoner *Cassie Lang *Maggie Lang *Jim Paxton *Bill Foster Enemies *Hank Pym - Former Prisoner *Hope van Dyne - Former Prisoner Behind the Scenes *Thom Williams was a stunt double for Benjamin Byron Davis in the role of Agent Burleigh. Gallery PaxtonLangWoo.png Ant-Man and the Wasp - Woo and Lang.jpg References Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:FBI Agents Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair